nerdsfandomcom-20200214-history
N.E.R.D.S.-tionary
Welcome to the N.E.R.D.S.-tionary. On this page You can find all short information about the books, characters and other things. Characters *'Jackson "Braceface" Jones' - An athletic boy and former football star. He comes off as cocky and arrogant, but is actually very insecure and craves acceptance. His upgrades have enhanced his braces, allowing them to transform into any mechanical device he can think of, the downside being they stay attached to his teeth the entire time. There also seems to be a mutual attraction between him and Mindy "The Hyena" Beauchamp. He is the one of the three N.E.R.D.S who has told their family about their job. The first book is told from his point of view. He's the main protagonist of the first book. His mother has passed away but the reason why is unknown. *'Matilda "Wheezer" Choi' - A spunky Korean-American girl who loves professional wrestling and can use anything and everything as a weapon. She suffers from bronchial asthma and cannot even walk around the block without getting winded. Her upgrades are two nano-enhanced inhalers that enable her to fly and blast enemies. She's a proud tomboy with six brothers: Marky, Max, Michael, Moses, Mickey, and Mobi, ever battling parents, and a hatred for anything "girly". The third book is told from her point of view. During the third book she received two other inhalers, one to increase her jumping height, the other to allow her to breathe underwater. At the end of the third book she no longer was bothered by cheerleading (if not enjoyed it) and told her parents about her job. She has a small crush on Gluestick as she kisses him on the nose in book 2. As far as we know she is the only one from out of state. She is from San Francisco, CA. *'Heathcliff "Choppers/Simon/Screwball/Brainstorm" Hodges' - A very intelligent but frequently bullied boy. His upgrade is a specially designed psycho-hallucinogenic whitening treatment which is further enhanced by a special toothpaste that allows him to hypnotize people and control minds with his buckteeth. He betrays the group at the end of the first book as it turns out that he was behind the scheme. He wants to rule a world where knowledge and learning are very important. In the second book, he gets a guy who had a dream of being a superhero to make him a ray gun that takes over any computer. He goes crazy in the third book, and in an attempt to regain his lost front teeth in the third book (knocked out by Gluestick), he instead receives new upgrades which increase the size of his brain and skull, affording him psychokinetic powers including telekinesis and heat vision. By the end of the third book, after being defeated, the N.E.R.D.S. team was pumping sleeping drugs into him to keep him under control. In the fifth book, Heathcliff loses all the memories of himself as a villain. *'Duncan "Gluestick" Dewey' - A chubby African-American boy who is friendly to most people. He loves any sort of technology and eating paste. His upgrades have enhanced the paste he loves to eat enabling him to stick to any surface. He is one of the three agents who have told their family about their secret. The second book is told from his point of view. At the beginning of the book when they lose their abilities he feels small, weak, and powerless in every way, and at the end of the second book, he knocked out Simon's buckteeth to make him powerless showing he got over it. His possible romantic interest is Wheezer. *'Julio "Flinch" Escala' - Described as a walking ball of energy spiked by the large numbers of candy bars cookies, and sugary sodas he consumes everyday. His upgrade is a special harness that converts his hyperactive energy into super speed and strength. Without his harness he is visibly shaking non-stop. He is also addicted to sugar as told when we learn what he often has for lunch. He also has a strong aversion to romance. His catchphrase is "I am mighty!" and usually following it is banging his fists on his chest. Julio is Duncan's best friend.He's the main character of the fourth book. Also in the fourth book, he is put in charge sometimes. *'Ruby "Pufferfish" Peet' - A stubborn but smart Jewish girl. She suffers from the absolute worst allergies in documented history. Her upgrades have enhanced her allergies to the point where they border on psychic abilities, allowing her to detect such as danger, dishonesty, etc. She also is the current leader of the team. Also in the fourth book we find out that she is allergic to weaknesses. *'Mindy "The Hyena" Beauchamp' - A former junior beauty queen and skilled martial artist who wanted to become a professional assassin. She was a freelance worker, but now works for N.E.R.D.S on a currently classified project. She does not have an upgrade, but she naturally possesses an obnoxious laugh that causes anyone that hears it to laugh as well. She is irritated when people discover her real name. She trained Matilda in cheerleading in the third book, taking time out of a very important mission to do so. She is the romantic interest of Braceface, and appears to return his feelings. *'Agent Alexander Brand' - He is one of the best secret agents in the world and introduced the N.E.R.D.S. to Jackson Jones. He has a white cane because of the injury having been caused by an unknown explosion. He sees himself in Jackson and wants him to join the team. He often doubts that the team can do the job right and has threatend to disband the team several times, to the point where he removed Duncan from the team for a few days until he saw Duncan's potential. As of the third book, he is dating Ms. Holiday. *'General Savage' - A hulk of muscle- he is said to have fought in fourteen wars and to have started ten of them just for practice. He does not like Agent Brand's cane, and it is mentioned that whenever he is uncomfortable, he loses his temper. It is also said that his hands are large and has a bullet shaped head. *'Dumb Vinci/The Antagonist' - A goon who worked for Dr. Jigsaw and currently for Simon. He lost his hand in the first book and has a hook to replace it. He had to give up piano because of this. He is just called a goon in the second book from the protolog to the point to where he is electrocuted trying to kill Duncan. During the third book, he is sprayed with poison in the face by a giant grasshopper, severely damaging his face. At the end of the third book, he dons Simon's skull mask and takes on his own villain identity as The Antagonist. *'Ms. Lisa Holiday' - She is the librarian at Nathan Hale Elementary who gives the N.E.R.D.S the missions. She also gives them cookies for good luck, which Jackson says tastes like vinegar and are hard as rock. The cookies were shown to be also a good stand-in for ninja stars by The Hyena. She is Agent Brand's girlfriend. *'Gerdie "Mathlete" Baker' a former member of N.E.R.D.S. and a prodigy at math. In the third book she was able to create a machine that takes her to other worlds for ten minutes. After robbing many of them she was able to afford plastic surgery to make herself pretty. Her upgrades allow her to process complex problems at lightning speed. She and her two sisters are triplets. After attempting to save the entire multiverse, Heathcliff trapped her in an alternate dimension, where she started working with that dimension's Benjamin to save that Earth's population from aliens. *'The Lunch Lady' - A man disguised as a lunch lady who flies the N.E.R.D.S. rocket/jet, called "The School Bus." Also loves cooking, cleaning his bazooka, and knife fighting with terrorists. Became the principal of the N.E.R.D.S. middle school in the fifth book. Real name is currently unknown. *'Albert Nesbitt/Captain Justice/Upgrade' - A 37 year-old overweight computer genius and superhero fan who likes to read comic books and owns many T-shirts with superhero logos on them. He becomes one of Simon's minions and only appears in the second book. He gains the upgrades to gain new powers by adapting technology implanted into his body. *'Gertrude "Mama" Nesbitt' - Albert Nesbitt's 67 year-old mother who encouraged him to become a scientist. Whenever he became a villain, she went with the idea. Towards the end of the second book, she nearly killed Duncan when she rammed her car into him. She also fell out of the rocket at the end of the second book while wrestling with Gluestick. It is not known if she survived the fall, but most likely not. *'Avery Dewey' - Duncan's father appears in the second book. He does not appreciate technology much, he has a job as a mechanic, and he has been working on a 1968 Ford Mustang since before Duncan was born. *'Aiah Dewey' - Duncan's mother, who is quite a bit like her husband in the sense that she does not care for technology. She transferred Duncan to Nathan Hale Elementary out of concern for his safety. *'Tanisha "The Creature" Dewey' - Duncan's older sister who is called The Creature. She is bratty and annoying, and is secretly jealous of her younger brother, Duncan, because he gets so much attention. *'Benjamin' - A blue floating orb that is the N.E.R.D.S supercomputer and Duncan's holographic clothing store. He takes on the holographic form of Benjamin Franklin , one of the world's earliest spies. He is the one who gives the N.E.R.D.S their upgrades. *'Mr. Jonathan Pfieffer' - The team's 27 year-old 5th grade teacher who does not know much about anything. He spends less time teaching and more time talking about his personal life. Several topics include lifting weights, his steady stream of girlfriends, and that he was on a commercial for toilet paper in 1985. *'Captain "Fishhead" Blancard' - The captain of the N.E.R.D.S. sailing crew. He was a member of N.E.R.D.S from 1973 to 1983. *'Principal Dehaven '- The Nathan Hale Elementary's Principal who always has to see Jackson in his office because he was late due to his training. *'Brett Bealer' - Brett Bealer was once Jackson's friend but turned against him. Brett is a relation of Duncan's old school friend Kevin Houser. *'Steve Sarver' - Steve Sarver was one of Jackson's old friends who also turned against him. *'Dr. Lunich' - Lunich was a brave athlete and also a scientist. He stood up to Dr. Jigsaw in book 1 but Dr. Jigsaw killed him by making him fall into a fire pit. Dr.Lunich had also made a tractor beam that Dr. Jigsaw was very interested about. Books(In edit) Category:Content